disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?
| language = English | budget = | gross = | website = | preceded_by = The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It | followed_by = | amg_id = | imdb_id = 1052024 }} Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? is a Universal Studios's film that is based off of R.L. Stine's kid's horror series. It was released on October 3, 2008. The film will mark Ali Lohan's feature acting debut. The film will also make a TV premier on Disney Channel on October 13, 2008, part of Wiz-tober, due to most of the stars, included Madison Pettis, Luke Benward, Brian Stepanek, David DeLuise, Kim Rhodes and Sabrina Bryan are currently or were starred in Disney's TV shows or films, such as Cory in the House, Minutemen, Brian O'Brian, Wizards of Waverly Place, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Cheetah Girls. Ali Lohan, 14, has been cast in the film as a popular high school student, emulating the type of role played by sister Lindsay in the 2004 film comedy Mean Girls. Plot Max Doyle (Sterling Beaumon) is an 11-year-old whose love of performing magic disappoints his father (David DeLuise) and draws ridicule from his older brother, Colin Doyle (Adam Hicks). While doing laundry in the basement, Max hears voices and while investigating the source of the sound, he sees a hand come out of the wall. A hidden tunnel behind the wall happens to harbor the evil Phears (Brian Stepanek) and his spirit of ghosts. Phears is intent on freeing himself and his minions from the world of ghosts to inhabit the physical world, but will only be able to do so the day of Halloween. Later, Max finds the ghosts of two children, Nicky (Luke Benward) and Tara Roland (Madison Pettis), who have suddenly come to occupy his room. They explain that they need his help in learning who they are, how they came to be ghosts, and what has happened to their parents. Although they cannot be seen by anyone but Max, they are able to interact with objects in the physical world. This allows them to frighten a boy who has been bullying Max at school. Shortly thereafter, Tara and Nicky learn that it was Phears who killed their parents and now holds the ghosts of their parents captive. During rehearsal of Max's magic show, Tara is captured by Phears. Max tells Nicky about it and suggests Nicky throw him into the basement tunnel to find her. The same way people can't see ghosts, is ghosts can't see Max. He retrieves a box from Tara that contains a ring to defeat the evil ghosts, but Phears prevents her from escaping with him. Traci (Ali Lohan), a girl Max has been crushing on, becomes his assistant for his magic show. They perform with the help of Nicky moving objects around, making it appears Max is actually moving them with his magic. On Halloween, Phears finally breaks the tunnel wall and crashes the show. There, Max uses the ring and chants the spell 'From the light of the earth the dark descends, should they return that all depends, when hands point up to moonlit skies, on 10-31 the darkness dies.' and Phears' minions are sent back to the depths of the earth but Phears himself escapes in the form of a roach without anyone seeing him. Everyone gives a big cheer for Max for all the magic he did and the biggest challenge of all. Tara and Nicky are back to normal lives. Cast and Characters *Sterling Beaumon as Max Doyle - An eleven-year-old boy who is forced to keep Nicky and Tara away from their enemy, Phears. Max is the only one that can see them, for some reason. *Madison Pettis as Tara - One of the ghosts who likes Max more than her brother Nicky, although he does too. She is the youngest. *Luke Benward as Nicky - Tara's older brother who sometimes takes a dislike to Max. *Brian Stepanek as Phears - The evil ghost who is after Nicky and Tara. *David DeLuise as John Doyle - Max's father. *Kim Rhodes as Harriett Doyle - Max's mother. *Adam Hicks as Colin Doyle - Max's obnoxious older brother. *Ali Lohan as Traci West - A girl at Max's school who he has a crush on. *Sabrina Bryan as Mrs. Murray *Noah Cyrus as Trick-or-treater External links * Official Site * Official Movie Site * Mostly Ghostly at the Internet Movie Database * Universal Studios press release * Animation Express Category:Disney films